


Fire and Earth

by dickard23



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickard23/pseuds/dickard23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin always assumed she belonged with Tenzin, but when their relationship falls apart with in their teens, she is left wondering what was wrong with her. How could she not make it work with one of her best friends who had been her first everything. Azula offers her some perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Earth

Everyone just knew that Tenzin and Lin were supposed to end up together. They played together in diapers. Lin loved chasing him with rocks and Twinkle Toes Jr. was always airbending away just to come right back to her.

* * *

 

133AG

Lin came home with a big grin on her face.

“How was Air Temple Island?” Toph asked as she came inside.

“It was awesome!” Lin was headed for her room.

“Wait a minute!”

Lin turned around.

“You’re never this smiley. Something happened.”

“Maybe!” Lin went to run upstairs

“Lin Bei Fong!”

“Yes Mother.”

“Don’t call me mother!” Toph judged her heartbeat. “You got kissed!”

“Okay,” I did.

“Aw my baby’s growing up!” Toph pinched her cheek.

“This is why I wasn’t going to tell you.”

“Can’t beat my seismic sense.”

“Remind me to start wearing wooden shoes.”

“Don’t you dare!”

136AG

Lin came home after spending the night at Tenzins’ house.

“Where have you been?”

“Mom? I thought you went to take Su to grandma’s.”

“I did, and I was going to stay overnight, but my mother got on my nerves. When I got back here, you were gone.”

“Well, I spent the night at the Island.”

“You didn’t sleepover with Kya. She snuck out to meet a boy.” Toph knew about her dalliance with Azula’s son and how Katara disapproved

Damn! “Alright, I didn’t.”

“You got nookie, didn’t ya!”

“Really Mom!”

“Come on. It’s time you had some fun.”

“That’s the thing, it wasn’t fun.”

“Well, the first time always sucks if you’re a girl.”

“It wasn’t just that. It felt wrong for some reason, and I don’t know if I’m attracted to him like that.”

“It was that bad?”

Lin made a face.

* * *

 

Over the next few months, they tried again and again, but “sorry Tenzin, I can’t do this anymore.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I love you. I know I do, but there are different kinds of love, and I don’t think ours is the kind that should have sex.”

“If you’re not ready …”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for you. I think it’s more complicated than that.”

Just like that, Linzin was over.

138AG

When Kya announced she was going on a trip around the world with Azulon, her parents flipped out.

“I’m an adult. Try and stop me!” She promptly moved out of her parents’ house and into Azulon’s room at his mother’s house.

Katara and Aang confronted Azulon only to be met by his mother.

“My son has been nothing but a gentleman towards your daughter and it’s about time you got over whatever beef you have with me or at the very least stop taking it out on him. It’s close-minded and hypocritical to think that he’s somehow to blame for my actions when you’re all buddy buddy with my stupid brother after our father tried to burn down the world.

Now get out of my house!” she slammed the door in their face.

Katara and Aang went home. This was happening whether they liked it or not.

* * *

 

Lin came over that night. Azula knew she was a cop.

“Whatever you came here for, I didn’t do it!”

“I just wanted to say goodbye to Kya before they leave tomorrow.”

“Oh! She’s in Azulon’s room.”

Lin banged on the door.

Kya pulled her shirt back on and answered it. “LIN!” She jumped into her best friend’s arms.

“I just wanted to wish you luck, and I got you this,” Lin gave her a compass.

“Oh it’s beautiful.”

The two girls said their farewells and Lin was about to leave when a terrible downpour started.

* * *

 

“I wouldn’t try to drive in that,” Azula told her. “Your car will start hydroplaning.”

Lin looked. The street was filling quickly. “You’re right.”

“Plus, the people here can’t drive normally. They’ll never make it in this weather.”

Lin cringed. “My mother almost died in a wreck with weather like this.”

“They let her drive?”

“Spirits no! She was the passenger. Uncle Sokka was driving.”

“Oh, no figure. He’s a dope.”

“You don’t mind me staying until the rain’s gone.”

“No. It’s no trouble and it gives me something to do other than yelling at my son for being too loud. Kya shrieks like a banshee during sex.”

Lin turned red. “I did not know that about her.”

“It’s just sex,” Azula said to her.

“Sex and me never worked out too well.”

Azula studied her. “Let me guess, you had sex with your first boyfriend. You thought it would be good, but it was terrible. You kept trying, were never satisfied and ultimately left with and still don’t know why it was bad, so you have yet to find anyone new and try again.”

“How do you do that?”

“Your mother uses her earthbending to inquire about people what they do not share. I use my eyes.”

* * *

 

Lin looked at her. She had beautiful gold eyes, just like her son, black hair that was just starting to show gray. Lines that showed her age, but she didn’t look old. She looked distinguished.

“Why do you think it was bad?”

“He could have just been bad, or maybe you were on the wrong team.”

“What?”

Azula moved faster than a dragon viper. She firmly cupped Lin’s face and kissed the young woman.

Lin felt a rush of delirium overtake her and then Azula broke the kiss. “Maybe you prefer women,” Azula said to her.

Lin babbled like an idiot.

“Let’s get you a drink.”

Azula made two fire whiskey sodas, double the whiskey and strain the ice; it’s Azula’s mantra.

Lin brought the cold drink to her still tingling lips. “This is smooth, very smooth.”

“I only drink the best. Azulon’s father owns the finest distillery in the Fire Nation. It’s the main reason I chose him to sire him.”

“You two weren’t together?”

“Not conventionally. I wanted a child. Ruon Jian had a good bloodline: strong, tall and good hair. The distillery was also a nice benefit, so I told RJ what I wanted. He agreed and over a three-night span, I straddled him repeatedly. Six weeks later, I was puking and nine months later, I went into labor with Azulon.”

“Was it a scandal? You’re a princess and you never married.”

“You’re mother’s a lady and she didn’t bother to marry. I at least planned my kid.”

“Touché.”

They drank and discussed Lin’s sexuality.

“It’s not that surprising that you didn’t figure it out sooner. Republic City’s a conservative place. Same sex couples are hardly featured or discussed.

Everyone thought you would end up with Tenzin; so you accepted it, ignoring the signs that you’d probably rather bed Kya than him. In the Fire Nation, it’s much more common for women to enjoy each other.

Sure women marry men for children and security, but women know how to please each other, much better than most men do. Most men don’t realize they actually have something to learn. They just stick it in and hope for the best.”

“OH FUCK!” Kya hissed.

“Except Azulon. This is the sucky part of raising your son to be a feminist.” She walked to the stairs. “QUIET UP THERE!”

Lin chuckled. “Has it been like this since she moved in?”

“Let’s just say, I hope the storm clears, so they can leave tomorrow morning. Several people volunteered to host them during their voyage. I imagine that I will get a lot of letters complaining.”

Lin was grateful that her mother’s walls were very thick.

“Perhaps some music would be more enjoyable.” Azula put some on. She had a jazz record.

“Who is this?” Lin questioned. Her mother hated record players, mainly because they sold mostly classical music, which she found boring. This was funky.

“The Sun Warriors, some of the younger members of their tribe left for Capital City to start a music career.”

“This is really good.”

“I hope so. I’m pretty particular about my music.”

As they continued to drink, Azula discussed her own dating history with Lin.

“I never would have guessed that you, Ty Lee, and the Fire Lady were all together.”

“Zuzu may have married her, but I taught Mai everything she knows about sex.”

“I bet the shock will kill him.”

“Oh, maybe I should tell him.”

“Anyway, after I got released, I had a few suitors asking for my hand but none of them seemed vivacious enough for me. They were older nobles who needed a young wife to bear them children.

I realized I wanted to be a mother on my own terms. I wanted more for my child than to get stuck inheriting a boring political position, so I decided I was going to pick the father based on what I thought a fun job would be, and who wouldn’t’ want to inherit a distillery, so I picked Ruon Jian.

Well, men are territorial. They didn’t like the idea of dating a woman who bore another man a son, and I realized, why am I bothering with men. I have financial security, and I have a child. I don’t need them, so I dated women, and I’ve met some interesting women over the years.”

“You never settled down with any of them.”

“I tend to be drawn towards free spirits. You can’t really rein them in.”

“Azulon did.”

“He offered Kya a chance to rebel. There’s nothing more freeing than the feeling that you are thumbing your nose at your parents.”

Just then, Kya came downstairs in a bathrobe, smoking a joint.

“That better not be my weed,” Azula told her.

“It’s not!”

“What are you doing?” Lin questioned.

“You’re still here?”

“Have you seen the weather outside?”

“Oh yeah.” Kya went to get some steam buns and then went back upstairs.

“Eating my food,” Azula grumbled.

“Are you a ‘cool mom’?” Lin teased.

“I wouldn’t say cool, but I didn’t want my son to think he needed to run away to be with the girl who made him happy.”

“Which is why you didn’t mind Kya coming here?”

“She’s pretty interesting. Azulon’s last girlfriend was boring. What was her name? Yuki?”

“Yue?”

“Yeah that’s it. I met her once. She nearly put me to sleep.”

“He dated Kya’s cousin first?”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense. I never thought about a connection between them. All water tribe girls look the same to me.”

“Is that his type?”

“I don’t think so. I think he just sits there and waits to see what girls come up to him.”

“I doubt he learned that from you.”

“He learned that from his father.”

“Was he very involved?”

“He spent his summers at his father’s estate as a child, and sometimes we’d go there for holidays, but Azulon primarily stayed with me, and tomorrow, he’ll be out of my hair.”

“What are you going to do with your freedom?”

“Promptly stop wearing clothes in the house and eat all the steam buns by myself.”

“Sounds liberating.”

Azula was wearing a shirt that wrapped. The front was just beginning to open. Lin couldn’t help but watch the fabric slide down her chest.

Azula smirked. She leaned forward, and yes, Lin’s eyes followed her. “Maybe we could make better use of your visit.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it seems that I’m experienced and you are a novice. Why don’t I educate you?”

Before Lin knew it, Azula pounced on her, capturing her lips and straddling her before she could make sense of what was happing.

Azula broke the kiss and got to the point. “Do you want to sleep with me?”

“Yes!” She sounded like an eager schoolgirl. Her voice almost cracked. Azula grabbed her collar and led her upstairs.

The rain slammed against the roof. Clothes came off in a flurry and Azula dimmed the lights. “It’s better this way. I want you to watch what I do to you and pay careful attention!”

Lin didn't know it, but she was in for the wildest night of her life. 


End file.
